tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Party
Introduction A Party is a group of players. Everyone can create a party by inviting other players to join his party. Inviting Players If you have Tibia Classic Control checked (Options > General > Tibia Classic Control), hold Ctrl and Right-Click the player and press "Invite to Party" Otherwise, if you do NOT have Tibia Classic Control checked, just Right-Click and press "Invite to Party". Alternatively, you can invite someone to your party by the battle window, simply right-click and select "Invite to Party". Only the leader can invite more people into the party. The leader can pass his leadership to another member by doing the same as they did you invite the player, but instead select "Pass Leadership". Leadership will also be passed to another player when the leader leaves the party or logs out from the game. Joining a Party To enter the party, an invited Character has to join, it's very similar to inviting: If you have Tibia Classic Control checked (Options > General > Tibia Classic Control), hold Ctrl and Right-Click the player and press "Join player''s Party". If you do '''NOT' have Tibia Classic Control checked, just Right-Click and press "Join player''s Party". Like inviting, you can also join via the battle window by right-clicking the inviting players name and select "Join Party". Leaving a Party To leave a party, first you must not have the battle icon, then right-click your character and select '''Leave Party'. Party Marks Characters invited into, or being in the party, have following marks: - The character has invited you into a party, but you have not joined yet. - The character was invited by you into the party. Only the party leader can see this mark. - The character is a leader of your party and can invite other characters. - The character is a member of your party. These marks are only visible to party members. Party Features *All party members can loot a monster killed by any party member the first 10 seconds after the monster has been slain. *Ability to attack and kill other members in the party without getting a white skull. *Shared Experience equally. Looting in Parties Usually when you kill creatures, provided you got most Experience from the creature, only you will be able to open it's corpse. The same applies to parties, if your party gets majority of the Experience from creatures, everyone in your party will be able to loot the creature for 10 seconds before anyone outside of it can. Parties on PvP On PvP (Player versus Player), Inviting players without skulls to your party would result in Green Skulls ( ) above all party members heads. This means party members are free to deal damage and kill each other without getting a White or Red Skull. WARNING: Be wary if someone you do not know asks you to join their party. When strangers asks you for this, if they are stronger than you they are usually Player Killers, and will quickly dispose of you without getting a skull. And if they are weaker, maybe they have (or will get) one or more strong friend in their party to try to kill you. Sharing Experience Since the Christmas Update 2007, players in parties now have the option to share experience. Requirements to Share Experience #The level of the lowest character in the party must be at least 2/3 the level of the highest character in the party (that means for example, level 40 and level 60 can still share, level 200 and 300 can also share). #The distance of all party members to the leader must be smaller or equal to 30 fields (yelling distance), also works one floor up and one floor down. #All party members must have contributed to the party within the last 2 minutes (healing a party member or attacking an aggressive monster). Bonus Experience Since the Christmas Update 2008, party members in a party using shared experience will get 5% extra experience points from monsters that gives 20 exp or more. If the gained experience is not an integer it will be rounded up to the nearest integer. Example: Demons will normally give 6000 experience points divided equally among the party members. If you're using shared experience it will be 6300 experience points divided equally among the party members. In a party with 8 members that will be 787.5 experience points each. Since you can't get 0.5 it will round up to 788 experience each. Note: This will only work if shared experience is activated. Turning on Shared Experience First it is required to be in party mode, the people must meet the requirements or else it won't work. The leader must first lose the battle icon, then choose to enable Shared Experience in his character's menu. A yellow shield with a tick on it is displayed under the leader of the parties name, while a blue one under members of the party. On the other hand, yellow and blue shields with crosses (X's) on top of them mean the requirements were not met hence the shared experience is deactivated. Party Skills Since the Christmas Update 2008, premium players level 32 or higher can cast party spells to give the party members better healing, attack, magic level or defense. The party spells cost 4000 gold and takes various mana. #The paladins party spell is Protect Party (higher defense). #The knights party spell is Train Party (stronger melee attack). #The druids party spell is Heal Party (small healing every turn). #The sorcerers party spell is Enchant Party (better magic level). Category:Game Terms Category:Game Elements